


Euphoria

by thegirlwhoburned



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoburned/pseuds/thegirlwhoburned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was no longer just love – it was everything. After all those months of being the man out of time and fighting to earn respect, Steve Rogers realized he got everything he needed." *NO CHEATING*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

The young redhead casually walked through the Central Park, taking sips from her usual morning coffee. When the sunbeams had fallen through the leaves of trees and suddenly lightened her face, the woman immediately raised her hand to protect her eyes, but still had to blink a few times to be able to see again. As everytime, the brightness blinded her for a couple of seconds, making her utter a protesting groan and tears welling in her eyes. She cursed herself for forgetting to bring sunglasses with her – she blamed her bad memory which caused too many problems sometimes. Waiting until her eyes adjusted to the ligh, she continued her way.

It was summer, the very beggining of July and to Chealsea Roth – the only daughter of Miranda and Nicholas Roth – it meant working. Why? For example, to get enough money for paying the tuition fee of her second year at the New York University . She always got everything she needed – since her father was almost the richest businessman of Manhattan and her mother couldn't complain with her fashion magazine neither –, why didn't she ask her parents to help then? The answer was easy, even though she knew lot of people will never understand her reasons or ever take her serious: she wanted to become an independent woman without anyone's helping hand and, for the first time in her life, to be proud of herself. If her brothers – Benjamin had a well-functioning PR company and Nathaniel worked as an interpreter in Paris - could do it, why shouldn't she give it a shot, too?

Swallowing the rest of her favourite poision, the woman threw the empty cup into the trash. Furrowing her bows the moment she felt something vibrating near her legs, she soon realised that it must have been her phone. Fishing it out of her pocket, she gave the screen a confused look. Chealsea brushed a few strands behind her ear before accepted the call. "Hello, Ben. What happened?"

"Hello Cheals," her brother greeted her in a calm tone, making her smile softly. "Just wanted to ask you if you could do me a favor."

"A favor?" She sighed barely audible. "Maybe. And what?"

"Someone should take care of Matt until Sarah or me get home," he said. "I know you must have another programs an-"

"Gladly," she interrupted him quickly, knowing that she will never see the end of it if she let him talk. "When will you guys arrive?"

"Probably 8 pm, not sure."

"Okay," she opened the door of the taxi that stopped in front of her. "I will bring him home and stay there. Oh, before you ask… I have my keys, don't worry."

"Fine. Thanks," the woman heard her brother heaving a deep breath. "Seriously, I owe you."

"You always do," she chuckled and took some money out of her wallet to give it to the driver. "Well, I have to go now. See ya tonight then. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

To her greatest luck, the taxi could stop in front of the Starbucks she worked in – which was quite a surprise in the city of New York. The yellow car left as soon as she entered the Cafe. Her best friend, who was also her flatmate, greeted her with a warm smile and ran over to hug her.

"Good morning beautiful," the brunette cheered and wrapped her arms around her shoulders tightly. "How was your week in Paris?"

"Good morning to you too, Lydia," she cleared her throat and put her bag onto the counter. "It was great, thank you. Nate changed nothing, but the city was as amazing as I have been told."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"And yours? Did you enjoy the weekend without me with Noah, hm?"

"Can say that, sorry. We spent a romantic Sunday together," the Drama Queen licked her bottom lip in a way the redhead could tell that she and her boyfriend had lots of fun together. Their relationship was sometimes confusing, so much like a spanish soap opera – they broke up, then began to date again, became a couple and it happened countless times. Still, Lydia looked happy with him and that's what mattered in the end, right? "Breakfast in bed, candles at night and well lot of s-"

She hid her face behind her palms, showing her that she didn't want more details. "Okay, okay. You two. Cuddle. Candles. Lovebirds. I think I get it.

"Seriously, you'd understand it if you…"

Chealse pressed her lips together, suppressing a groan. She knew this sentence – her mother and Lydia always tried to find her someone, didn't understand why the woman kept on saying no. She had enough of those idiots who only wanted to break her heart as soon as they have the chance.

"…picked a handsome man. Yes, I know." She ran a hand through her red locks, putting on her name plate. "After how badly my relationship with James ended… I don't think I want any man in my life right now. Being single means being free. And freedom is good thing, isn't it?"

"You only say this because you are too shy to start flirting," Lydia winked at her. "Freedom is good, tscha! Well… Nevermind, it's your business and Bella Swan behavior, sweetheart."

"Bella Swan behavior?" Chealsea's eyebrow shot up and glanced at her best friend as if she wanted to ask _is everything alright_? "What do you mean?"

Lydia Northwell waved off, couldn't hold back a chuckle. "This _I'm virgin and waiting for my vampire_ stuff."

"Seriously, you watched that movie too many times," she said after she gave her guest the coffee and donut he ordered. Lost in thoughts for a long time, while busily working, she finally spoke up. The brunette's head jerked up when Chealsea called after her. "Uhm… Do you remember that last week I replaced you? Y'know, you had that date with Noah." She mentally rolled her eyes at the statement – her day already started with favors. "My brother asked me to take care of my nephew, so I have to leave soon and you should help me out. No one can take Matt home but me, so its important."

"Oh, so you have a date with Mattie then?" Lydia approached her, playing with her ponytail. "Is he your type, girl?"

"Five-years-old little boys with chesnut brown hair and blue eyes are absolutely my types," she teased her, catching the mood. Grinning widely, the redhead handed her a cup full of her favourite rasperry juice. "It's very important and you know I wouldn't ask otherwise."

"Mhm, I have to think about it," Lydia said playfully and Chealsea heaved a deep breath in response. "You won't leave me alone until I say yes, will you?"

"No, not really."

"See. Give Mattie some kisses instead of me."

She smiled at her gratefuly. "I will."

* * *

"Auntie Cheals!" The little boy wrapped his tiny arms tightly around his aunt's neck as she pulled him up. She closed the door behind herself before she gave him two quick kisses, which earned her a loud groan. "Yuck!"

"Yuck?" She tickled him and his happy laughter made her smile, too. "So, Romeo, what's your plan today?"

"Playground!" He cheered.

Chealsea raised an eyebrow at him. "Playground? First we should eat something, don't you think?"

"Icecream!"

"Icecream?" She tilted her head, allowing the boy to play with her long red hair. "No, I doubt we should eat icecream for dinner." Sighing heavily, she saw him beginning to sulk. "What about eating a hamburger? I will buy you a Happy Meal, okay? I know your mother doesn't like buying you yunk foods and I must say she's right, but they say that sometimes the exceptions prove the rules."

Putting her onto his feet, she added. "Still, don't forget that its a special, one-time thing."

"'Kay," he finally agreed and pointed at his teddy bear with a pleading look. "Will we bring Sammy with us?"

She nodded. "Sure. What're the most important things when you are outside?"

"Don't talk to strangers without having a someone you know around."

"And?"

"Don't let go off the person's hand!"

"Great. This means you know the rules then," the redhead kissed his forehead gently. "You are such a big boy already."

* * *

Chealsea stroked over the back of Matthew's hand as they stopped because of the traffic lights. "Are you sleepy, sweetheart?"

"Yes," he mumbled and rubbed his eyes tiredly with the hand which held the teddy bear.

"We'll arrive soon and you can sleep."

"Auntie Cheals?"

"Yes, sweety?"

"When will we meet again?" Matt asked, his blue eyes met her ones. "Will you visit us soon?"

"Of course I will," she assured him quickly. "This weekend is my free one, so we can spend a day together, okay?"

"Okay."

Bitting her lower lip when they walked through the crowd, she didn't notice that the boy accidently dropped his favourite toy. He immediately began to cry as soon as he noticed that his right hand was empty. Looking for it in panic, he stopped.

"Hey." Chealsea furrowed her bows, kneeling down in front of her nephew on the sidewalk. "What happened, sweety?"

"Sammy…"

"Sammy?" The woman picked him up again, searching the bear with narrowed eyes, while stroking his back soothingly. "Shh, don't cry… We will find him. Shh, it's okay."

"Excuse me," someone suddenly touched her back, immediately making her turn around. "I heard this boy crying and found this..." He held out the toy. "I wonder if this is yours," he whispered to Matt, who immediately took it, adding a quiet _Thank you_. She felt warmth overwhelming her – the five-years-old pulled Sammy close against his chest, keeping him there, in safe. Letting out a relieved sigh, she looked up at the blonde man.

"Oh," she brushed a few strands, that had fallen into her face, behind her ear. "Thank you. Seriously, you saved the day."

He returned the smile he was given. "No need to thank me. I think your son's smile is enough."

"He's not my son," she shook her head. "My brother's. They asked me to take care of him, y'know."

"I see."

"Well, thank you then," she whispered and stroked through Matt's hair. The redhead blushed slightly, trying to take her eyes off his. Heat rose within her. "Uhm, so… Goodnight."

"Wait!" He stopped her before she walked away. "Your name… What's your name?"

"Chealsea. Chealsea Roth."

"I'm Steve," he took her hand and shook it. "Steve Rogers."

"Nice to meet you, Steve."


End file.
